Therapeutic agents are often delivered directly to target sites of diseased tissue in various contemporary medical procedures. This direct delivery has proven to be an advantageous approach when treating numerous medical conditions. Advantages of this procedure are that only the target site may be exposed to the therapeutic and a controlled dose of therapeutic may be directly delivered to the target tissue.
In the case of conventional anti-cancer therapeutics, many such therapeutics are inherently toxic, exposing both the patient and the healthcare provider to risks. Drug delivery systems can be used to improve the solubility and stability of drug solutions to eliminate mixing and to minimize exposure risks. Currently, drug delivery systems have been limited to inhalers and transdermal applications. The disadvantage of such systems are that they are limited to the specific drug used. Medical practice requires greater flexibility to use multiple drugs and dosing during the treatment regiment. Accordingly, there is a need for a delivery system to allow for such flexibility.